


Just Like Humans

by Sherlock1110



Series: Random one shots [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: Another of Sherlock’s random questions





	Just Like Humans

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr
> 
> Not scientifically correct hahaha

 

“John, serious question time.”

The doctor laughed. Again. It was always serious question time with Sherlock Holmes.

“What is it this time?” He shifted in his armchair so he could glance over his shoulder more comfortably.

The detective was bent over, his pert arse making his trousers extremely tight as he stared into the fishbowl that John had insisted on having.

He had wanted a pet. And Sherlock had said that, quite subtly he had thought, anything he could grab, he would experiment on. So John had gone out and bought four gold fish that were bloody boring. They just went around and around in circles, so Sherlock had gone back to the same pet shop, bought a square tank and a load of cool accessories for the bottom of the tank. There was a crashed pirate ship in the bottom, which had bubbles coming out of one side. There was rocks with holes in. A small rockery that also had bubbles. A pirate with his arm up so the fish could swim around it. And while he had been at the store, he bought seven more fish. He just had to have more. So now there was eleven. And they weren’t that boring anymore. They played and danced in and out of the ship and bubbles, it had actually managed to hold Sherlock’s attention for more than half a dozen minutes.

“It’s about the fish.” He glanced over at the older man. “We can’t see air.”

“Well-”

“I mean, we can’t see air when we are in a warm environment.”

John closed his eyes, he had been quite looking forward to proving the detective wrong, but once again, the sod had beaten him to it. “Quite right.”

“Well, in a warm environment, do you reckon fish can see water?”

John got to his feet and joined him by the fish bowl, staring into its depths like Sherlock so often did now.

“Well, when you swim and open your eyes, can you see the water?”

“I don’t like opening my eyes when I’m swimming. It burns.”

John snorted. “Even with goggles on, the point still stands.”

“You can see it to a certain extent. But it is relatively transparent. When it’s clean and when you are in it.”

“There’s your answer. No, the fish cannot see the water, but they can see your failed experiment on the kitchen table.”

Sherlock opened his mouth to argue. But to argue with what, he didn’t know, so he closed it again. Just like humans then. If it was dirty you could see it.


End file.
